


What happens in the apartment, stays in the apartment

by summrgirl244



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Teasing, tony being a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summrgirl244/pseuds/summrgirl244
Summary: Reader and Steve trying to do couple things, just to have some avengers interrupt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is still new to me but I love love love Steve and wanted to write a quick story.

   I giggle as I watch Steve fiddle with the radio. "Come on sweetie, let me do it." I try to take the remote but he hold up a hand. "No no I got it, I just gotta figure out which ...uh...thing holds the cd." He clicks a button and the room fills with ac/dc music, and I couldn't hold it back. Steve sent me a bleak look before quickly pausing it muttering something that had to with Tony. I just shook my head, covering my mouth, he was already a blushing mess. He was trying his best, I could tell that much and did not want discourage him.  That and I was pretty busy myself watching how his muscles moved underneath the white t-shirt he was wearing. A sight I would never get tired of seeing, that and when he was waking up in the morning with no shirt on.

   "Must be the next one...and aha!" He let out a small sound of triumph as the room fills with music. He puts down the remote, which had looked like it would have been crushed in his hand and holds it out to me. "I am not a great dancer, but care to dance with me?" He gave me a small smile and I rest my hand in his. I turn away for a moment to dramatically kick off my heels, happy to have them off after a long day at work. Then taking my hair down, shaking it out which he laughed at. Coming home to this, to him, never got old.

   "Why would I ever turn down such an offer?" He smiled more and pulled me towards him, and slowly we started to move around the room. It was so cute, I had came home to see he had pushed away the furinture in the living room to create an open space and was meddling with the radio after lighting the last candle he had placed around the room. "How long did you plan to do this?" I ask him, resting my head on his shoulder. "The truth? Two weeks." He mumbles into my hair, and I could feel the smile on his lips as I laugh. "Really? That long? You are such a romantic Stevie." I lean back to look into his eyes and he pressed his forehead against mine. 

   We met of course through one person, Natasha. She was a dear friend of mine, and of course I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D but mostly just desk work. Though even before he even knew I existed I was one of those girls who always dreamed of getting to meet him. Natasha made that wish come true...by tripping me right into his chest and making me drop important documents all over the floor of an elevator. The embarrassment it gave me till this day has yet to fade. Steve took it well, and helped me out. Natasha did not stop there, oh no. It seemed like after that almost every day I would end up seeing Steve in some way. Something went wrong with a paper sent, being told to come to this floor, Steve's things ending up near my desk, and of course, tripping or pushing us literally at each other. Though I have to give her a few points for being creative in her pairing up and of course letting me get together with the man of my dreams. It took a few weeks but finally Steve asked me if I wanted to go to dinner with him, and now here we are, me curled up in his arms, loving every moment. 

  "Only the best for you." He brushed his fingers over my cheek, and bit of heat crept into my cheeks. "Are you trying to be all suave again?" At that Steve's own cheeks turned bright red and he shook his head. "No, not at all....wait how did you know that I was-"

    "You literally have a book on how to flirt women in your nightstand Steve you think I would not notice?" My poor Steven was resting his head on my shoulder, groaning as I laugh into his chest. I rub his back to comfort him, before pressing a kiss to his neck, right where his pulse was. His body shuddering and a smile of my own grew. Only I could make him react like that. I untangle my other hand from his to bury it in his blonde hair and rub at his scalp. "I love the fact you are trying so much to make me happy Steve, but it isn't really needed. I already got my soldier back home don't I? I love you for the way you are. Brave, loyal, ready to defend what he believes in and his country, innocent, and oh so kissable." With that I press a kiss to his nose, and close my eyes. "I love you Steve Rogers, for being the man who you are. Suit or not suit." I felt him move his arms around him, pulling me close to him, keeping his face buried in my curls. "I love you too. So much." He whispered back, almost lifting me off my feet in his hold.  Suddenly we fell back, a squeak leaving me as Steve turns to cushion the fall. I look back and see the cord of the radio, I had tripped over that? "Sorry Steve I-" I cut off when I realized how close his face was to mine, his lips just centimeters from mine. His hand resting on my back while the other on my head. We leaned into each other, our lips just brushing...

   Suddenly a flash went off and we broke apart, just to see Tony standing there waving a paper as he held a camera. "Now that was just adorable, truly Capsicle. I loved your speech though (y/n) I have to hand it to you, it was great. Almost had me in tears." He pretended to wave at his eyes as Natasha sat on the couch. "What are you doing here?" Steve asked, trying to hide how he was flustered, and Clint peeked out of an air vent. "I was watching too, and I gotta agree with Tony, that was sweet." Now my embarrassment was shwoing as I cover my face and try to calm down. "Oh we are here cause lets remember who's building this is. Oh yes, mine. And I just though I would swing by this level to see what you love birds were up to. To see this, and may I just say Cap I think I see the pride of America making an appearance in your pants."  

"TONY!!!" Steve jumps up and chases Stark who was holding the picture up. "I can see it here too! Hey Clint we got the star spangled banner coming!" I sit on the couch, covering my face as Nat pats my back. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure his awful puns will stop soon....hopefully." She told me and I peek at her. "You started all this." The redhead turned to look at me and smiled. "Yeah, but aren't you glad I did?" I look up, watching as Steve ran around our floor trying to catch a Tony who had jumped into his suit and smiled. "Yeah, I am."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I am always open for more ideas or stories you want for me to write, just send away any ideas you guys have or want me to do!


End file.
